


Mine

by Fi_TeamFreeWill



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Overprotective Levi, bar fight (kinda)?, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fi_TeamFreeWill/pseuds/Fi_TeamFreeWill
Summary: Levi and Mikasa enjoy each other's company while the rest of the 104th get shit-faced.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies! This is just a quick little thing I wrote for a friend, and I thought I might as well post it. Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed!

They hadn’t even been at the bar for more than two hours, and Jean was already drunk. Then again, Levi reflected with a smirk, it didn’t take much to get Jean drunk, or any of the 104th, really. Most of them were stumbling around, drinking themselves stupid. He, Mikasa, and Armin were the only sober ones there, it seemed. Armin was off in his own little world, bent over a book, while he and Mikasa were watching it all with a slight sense of amused superiority from a small corner table. 

“It’s sort of sad watching them, isn’t it?” Mikasa asked, sipping her drink. 

Levi half-turned from the spectacle in front of him. “I’m not sure I know what you mean.”

“Well, think about it,” she replied, cocking her head slightly, “it takes copious amounts of liquor to get them this happy. I don’t think I’ve seen Eren smiling like this in months.”

Levi nodded and tried to push away the twinge of jealousy in his gut. Since they’d been together, Mikasa had assured him--many, many, times--that there was nothing going on between her and Eren, or anyone else, for that matter. Still, Mikasa was just so damn beautiful; people threw themselves all over her all the time. How was he to know she wasn’t seeing someone behind his back?

Because Mikasa would never do that to you, Levi told himself firmly. Suddenly, he was wrenched from his thoughts by the rank stench of alcohol overwhelming their table. He looked up; Jean was there, attempting to flirt with Mikasa--attempting being the key word. He didn’t seem to be having much luck. 

“If you wouldn’t mind, I’m trying to enjoy a drink with my boyfriend, Levi,” said Mikasa in a patient, icy voice. 

Jean leaned an arm on their table, leaning close. “What, that guy? ‘S nothin’ special. Why don you try comin home with a real guy?” he slurred. 

“You’re drunk, Jean. Go home,” she replied in annoyance, standing and pushing him forward a bit. 

“Why would I go home? 'S a beautiful lady standin right in front of me,” Jean said. He snaked his arms around her waist, grabbing her ass, and pulled her closer to him. 

Mikasa flushed with anger and embarrassment. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Levi stood, wrenched Jean’s hands away from Mikasa, and slammed his head down on the table, keeping his arms tightly pinned behind his back. 

“Touch her again and I’ll have you fed to a Titan,” said Levi calmly. 

Jean struggled fruitlessly. Levi had him too tightly pin to really do anything. “Jesus, man, sorry!”

Levi let go of Jean’s arms and roughly yanked him to his feet. Then, he offered his arm to Mikasa, who took it with a small smile. “I expect you all to be ready for training at dawn,” Levi announced as the pair strode out the door. 

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” said Mikasa once they had escaped into the cool night air. “I was more than capable of kicking his ass myself.”

Levi smiled and pressed a small kiss to her lips. “Yes, I know. That’s why I did it. I was worried you’d hurt him so badly he wouldn’t be able to fight. Besides, I like to make a point.”

“Oh, and what point would that be?” she asked, her eyes sparkling.

“That you’re my girlfriend. I’m the only one who can drunkenly flirt with you,” responded Levi with a laugh.


End file.
